Henry Darius
Henry Darius is a psychopathic spree killer who appeared in CSI: Miami and CSI: NY. Background Henry was born in New York City to a woman named Rosemary Martinkus and was later discovered to be the son of Tom Endecott, the later patriarch of the wealthy Endecott family. He had two half-sisters, named Alexa and Sarah Endecott. A few years after he was born, his mother filled a paternity suit against Tom which he made go away, leaving Henry feeling betrayed and neglected. This manifested itself as a (rather disproportionate) murderous rage which in turn prompted him to become a serial killer and he began killing people: when he was about 23, he killed three nurses in Midtown, New York City, and was tried and convicted for the murders. While under psychological evaluation, his doctor, Miles Feldstein, let it slip that his clients were the Endecotts and that on Alexa's 21st birthday she would inherit $3 million. Henry later met a man named Vincent Rosetti, who confided in him about a murder he committed in Miami. He then uses this information to get him a plane ride down to Miami where he arranged to meet his girlfriend, Joann Nivens, and forced a fellow inmate, Ken Hastings, to sabotage the plane to go down to Opa-Locka Airport. While he was describing the events of his killing, he left subtle clues as to where to find her body. Felony Flight However, things do not go as planned when the pilots overshoot it and are forced to crash in an open field. The resulting crash ends up killing the pilots and Henry killing the present U.S. Marshal for his gun. Four college students driving by stop to see if everyone is okay, only for Henry to confront and kill them all and then force Ken into the students' car, which they escape in. Henry then takes him to Miami University, where he attacks three college girls for information on his sister before shooting and killing two of them and hiding the third in a storage room to suffocate in; this student survives and is rescued. Having the information he needs, he abandons Ken and the car to find Alexa. He travels to the Coco Riding Club where he shoots and injures a security guard, taking his weapon in the process, and takes Alexa hostage. He then steals the security guard's car and drives off with her. Meanwhile, the Miami CSI team are busy investigating Henry's killing spree and Horatio Caine realizes that the killings are connected to the 2004 triple homicide in New York. A while or so later, Mac Taylor, head of the New York Crime Lab, arrives in Miami to assist in the investigation, as he was one of the officers who arrested Henry back in 2004. Horatio makes a call and gets connected to the stolen security car, then hands the phone to Mac. Henry recognizes Mac's voice, for Mac was present at his trial, and taunts him for having to get help from Horatio. Mac ignores the comment and points out that the car has GPS and they will find him. Henry replies that they will find him when he wants them to before destroying the GPS in the vehicle. He then finds another car, kills the driver, steals the car, and wishes Alexa a happy birthday, but leaves behind the location of the woman who he is accused of killing for CSI's to find. He then goes to Opa-Locke Airport where Joann Nivens is by her car. Henry takes the money and takes her private jet to New York with Alexa still as hostage, prompting Mac to return to New York, with Horatio coming along to help while also hoping to fulfill a promise he made to a young boy whose mother was killed in Miami. Manhattan Manhunt Henry forces Alexa into her home where they interrupt a farm party. He tells them that Alexa's bedroom is where they wish to go. They then enter the vault where Darius is expecting the $3 million, but is surprised to learn that it is not there. Thinking Alexa betrayed him, he kills her as well as the six college students partying downstairs. He makes his escape, snapping the neck of a guard in his way, effectively killing him. He then goes to see Dr. Feldstein, threatening his life. The CSI's are not far behind, but Henry managed to make his escape by switching clothes with a window washer, leaving behind a card with a number written on the back of it. Mac believes that the number 2470 is the exact same train Henry is taking. Mac decides to take that train and find out why Darius killed the three nurses. On the train, Henry tells Mac that he cannot control his killings, and that he hoped Mac would tell him why he killed those three women. He then stabs a passenger in the neck and gives Mac the ultimatum: either catch him and let the passenger die or let him escape and save the passenger. Mac chooses to save the man, which gave Henry the momentum to escape again. Henry then heads to the Endecott home, this time to kill Sarah. The detectives arrive in time to catch Henry. In jail, Mac visits Henry, and he thanks Mac for helping him. Mac tells Henry that he just caught him and put him in jail, telling him that he hopes the son of a bitch rots in Hell. Modus Operandi Henry usually killed his victims by shooting them with stolen handguns, though he also used other methods such as stabbing or neck-snapping when the situation called for it. His signature involved shooting multiple victims once in the head each execution-style while they were face-down with their hands behind their backs. After he kills them, he usually played in his victims' blood, splattering it all over the walls, causing a big mess. Pathology Henry's need to kill stems from his hatred of his half-sisters getting all of his father's attention and as such, he was driven to kill surrogates that represented them. Like most serial killers, Henry is incapable of feeling any guilt, mercy, or even remorse for his actions, and as such, he won't stop his murderous sprees until he's finally caught. But unlike most serial killers, he goes on multiple killing sprees with very short cooling-off periods and kills multiple victims at once. Known Victims *2004, New York City, New York: Three unnamed nurses *The 2005 killing spree: **Miami, Florida: ***The field massacre : ****Unnamed U.S. Marshal ****Four unnamed college students ***The Theta Gamma shooting : ****Unnamed female college student ****Katie ****Kimberly Beaudreux ***Unnamed security guard ***Unnamed motorist **New York City, New York: ***The farm party massacre : ****Alexa Endecott ****Six unnamed college students ***Unnamed security guard ***Dr. Miles Feldstein ***Unnamed window washer ***Unnamed man ***Sarah Endecott Appearances *CSI:Miami **Season 4 ***Felony Flight *CSI:NY **Season 2 ***Manhattan Manhunt Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Males Category:Spree Killers Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths